1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication device having a cover part in which the existing front cover part and the battery cover part are integrally formed with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication devices” enables a wireless communication with a user is roaming. Such a portable communication device includes a hand held product (HHP), a CT-2, a cellular phone, a digital phone, a personal communications service (PCS) phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or the like, which may be classified into various types depending on appearances thereof. For example, the portable communication device can be divided into a bar-type, a flip-type, a folder-type, or a slide-type wireless terminal according to its appearance. These conventional portable communication devices typically provided with an antenna device, a data input/output device, and a data transmitting/receiving device. Among these devices, a data input/output device equipped with a keypad, which allows an input of data by manipulating pushing operations with the user's fingers, has come into wide spread use.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional bar-type portable communication device 1 typically includes a front cover part 2, a rear cover part 3, a keypad 4, a main window 5 and a battery cover part 6.
A printed circuit board (PCB) 7 provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD) module (not shown) is disposed between the front cover part 2 and the rear cover part 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, the keypad 4 is secured to the front cover part 2 through an engaging part 2a formed at the front cover part 2. In this state, the front cover part 2 is joined to the rear cover part 3. The battery cover part 6 is coupled to the rear surface of the rear cover part 3, while the main window 5 is attached to the front surface of the front cover part 2.
However, in the conventional bar-type portable communication device, both the main window 5 and the keypad 4 must be assembled to the front cover part 2. In this state, the front cover part 2 should be joined to the rear cover part 3 and the battery cover part 6 must be coupled to the rear cover part 3. This type of assembly has drawbacks in that it increases the number of components which in turn increases manufacturing costs of a product. In addition, the main window 5 and the keypad 4 must be assembled to the front cover part 2, which makes the assembling process difficult and impose limitations in improving the outer design thereof.
Therefore, there has been a need to develop a cover part in which the existing front cover part and the battery cover part are integrally formed with each other in order to lower the manufacturing costs by reducing the number of components while improving the outer design and appearance of the device.